


Elemental love

by Under_supernatural_94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, CIVIL WAR DIDNT HAPPEN, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, POV Female Character, Reader can manipulate water, Semi Slow Burn, Swearing, The team comes to relax, bucky loves animals, kidnapping? maybe, post Age of Ultron, potential hyrda scheme, power came by accident, reader connects with animals, real life fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_supernatural_94/pseuds/Under_supernatural_94
Summary: Y/N has just moved her whole life to follow her dream, being a dolphin trainer. She is happy and settled then a chance encounter changes her live forever. With new abilities she has to learn to navigate her changed world, especially when a certain super hero team rents out her whole facility to unwind and see some animals. Will the reader be able to hide her adoration for the team and her new found powers. Or will a certain super solider discover the secrets in her heart.





	1. Greatness from small beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I came up with while drunk at a friends birthday party. I am a dolphin trainer in real life, and the readers back story is mirrored off of mine. Names have been changed and I don't own anything thing of Marvel. This is the first marvel fic I have written that doesn't follow the movies. It is a person project of mine and I hope you all like it. Now I know that there are many people who are out there would might be opposed to animals in human care. All I ask is that if you want to comment on the story please keep it positive, and if you want to have a conversation about animals in human care feel free to say you would like to talk about the subject and I would be happy to answer any questions. 
> 
> Now like any other of my stories take any grammar mistakes with a grain of salt because grammar was never my strongest subject. I hope you all enjoy and I hope to post more to this story and complete the other works. Thank you and enjoy!!

Growing up you always knew what you wanted to be. A dolphin trainer. You parents had taken you to a marine park when you were only three years old and you loved every second of it. It was that trip that made you want to take care of animals for the rest of your life. Everything you did in school and out of school revolved around dolphins and marine mammals. You were boarder line obsessed with your dream. Everyone you knew growing up had also wanted to work with animals but over time they changed their dreams, but you never wavered from yours.

When it was finally time to go and get your degree you were starting to doubt whether you had made the right decision on going to a school in the Midwest. You had wanted to stay close to your family and everyone you talked to in the field said that it doesn’t matter where you get your degree, just that you get one. So, there you were starting school and embarking on a journey that you never thought you be anything more then normal. How wrong you were. In your third year you met the guy that you thought you would spend the rest of your life with. He was charming in an annoying way and was very different then any other guys that you had dated in the past. You where always a shy kid, burying your nose in books whenever you had guest over. Talking to strangers always seemed terrifying to you which is why you were always so surprised at the amount of true friendships you had developed.

When you met John, you were worried at first. You were sure if you could but up with his poking and sometimes insensitive jokes. But you both worked through your struggles and you came out of school happier than you had been before. You felt like he supported you through your first unpaid internship a small zoo in your state. Then you moved into his house for your second internship because he lived a lot closer to the facility then your family did. while their you felt like you both grew into an understanding about what you both wanted in life. Him working as a trade teacher and you working with marine mammals, preferably down south.

In your final internship you ended up leaving the country to go to Bermuda and work with their dolphins. You were starting to feel stifled in his house always under the watchful eye of him and his parents. You were starting to see that maybe your values were not in line with his and you wanted one big adventure before you got stuck somewhere doing who knows what. That summer was one of the best in your life and you could feel yourself growing in ways that you didn’t imagine. You were ready to start making plans for your future, something john wanted to control.

He would always miss you terribly when you went away. You being in another country was very rough for him because he missed lying next to you. Mid-summer that year he showed you his true colors by saying that if you didn’t come back to him and his hometown then he would end the relationship. It ripped your heart into and decided to post pone your dreams for him. You went back to his hometown and stayed there for a few years. You had gotten a job at a local pet store and while you enjoyed it deep down in your heart you knew that you didn’t want to be there the rest of your life. You family worried for you, for they could see the emotional toll on you when you couldn’t see it yourself.

Finally, you said enough was enough and started to apply to any open positions in the field you could. Both in state where you could stay with John and out of state. You hoped that you could get a job and stay with John. You thought that he had moved past the not wanting to moved idea. Boy were you wrong. After what seemed like eons you were finally starting to get interviews for dream positions. You always felt guilty not telling John that you were applying to jobs out of state but you both had a conversation that made it seemed like he was a little more supportive. You had gotten this one interview at a facility on the East coast. You had thought it went well, but you were nervous about the outcome. A month went by and you had given up hope that you had gotten the job. Then one day you received a call saying that they want you for an entry level trainer position. You started to cry at the fact that you had received a full-time job offer. But that soon faded to fear and anxiety when you needed to tell John. At first, he held you as you cried out your fears and excitement giving you the impression that he was ok with you getting the job. The next day he tore your world down by saying you had to choose between your dream job and him. The facility gave you a week to decide because they were short staffed and needed you to start as soon as possible.

The whole next week you would cry yourself to sleep agonizing over the decision. Thursday came and you had made the decision to follow your dream. He did not take it well. He stayed with you for hours convincing you to stay. Finally, you gave in and you could feel your heart breaking. You were in a daze as you pushed him out to go to his Thursday night hangout with the guys. You called your parents and the next thing you know you were having a full-blown panic attack. It was the scariest moment in your life. You could barley comprehend your father yelling at you over the phone. The sound of your beating heart and broke sobs deafening you. You didn’t care that Johns’ parents could hear your screams of pain. You just wanted the pain in your heart to go away. You then called your aunt who was a nurse and she calmed you down instantly. You were so exhausted from crying that you passed out almost as soon as you ended your phone calls.

You and your family had decided that for your own mental health you needed to start seeing someone. So, the next day you went home to your small town and saw the consular. It helped to work out your feelings with someone who wasn’t emotionally connected to the situation. You had reconfirmed the decision to follow your dreams and accept the job. You had written John a letter stating everything you felt hoping that by hearing it he would realize the amount of sadness he was putting you through. You went back in the morning with your mom and best friend to deliver the news. You had woken him up and stared to read your letter. You didn’t even finish the first sentence.

“Get out.”

Was all he said to you. With that you knew that your worst fears had come true and your four-year relationship was coming to an end. You had backed up your things and left for home. He had texted you spiteful messages which you took with a grain of salt because you know it was just him acting out.

The next morning, he apologized for the hurtful things he had said and you said that you had known they came from a pain filled heart. You texted your last goodbyes and started to focus on the move to the east coast. The next to weeks were a whirl wind. Both from the monumental step forward you had just taken and the chaos that was the city of Sokovia falling from the sky. It was almost like 9/11 and the Battle of New York all over again. You feared that this might not be the right time to move so far away from your family. But they assured you that the specialist and avengers would protect the world and prevent anything from happening.

With their assured words you made the final arrangements for your move down south. Through your broken heart you felt the freedom that you secretly desired and couldn’t wait to start the next chapter of your life.


	2. Accident and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is settled in her new life happy with how things are. One morning, with a beautiful sun rise her life changes forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a role with the first two chapters. Hopefully more will follow soon. Please enjoy!

****

It had been a crazy few months since you had moved down to start your dream job at East Coast Zoo and Aquarium. You found a best friend and roommate in the other new hire. You were finally on your own completely out of reach from your family. Physically at least, you stilled called your mom every day on the way to work just like you would do during your internships. Everything thing in the world had calmed down including the drama that seemed to follow the avengers. After the events in Europe the avengers took strides to earn back the trust of the people and that they did. They held fundraisers, completed missions with minimal damage, and slowly introduced new members too the team. One of the new members had you heart flipping at the sight.

James Buchanan Barnes has history called him, was apparently freed from the evil control that was Hydra right after the events of DC. It took a long time for people to accept him as an avenger but people realized that what he did wasn’t in his power. It also helped that his best friend was fricken Captain America.

“Do you ever think about how you would react if you were to ever meet them?” You thought out loud.

“Who? The Avengers,” You roommate answered, “Yeah I would act calm cooled and collected while on the inside freaking out like everyone else.”

You both laughed at the comment and took a sip of wine while looking out at the sun set from your balcony. You were listening to a pod cast talking about all the thing that the Avengers were planning.

“Avengers freebie five. Go”

“Freebie what?” you asked curiously

“Common small town it’s a list of famous people that if you ever had the chance to bang it wouldn’t be cheating if you were in a relationship. Mine would be 1. Captain America because have you seen that ass 2. Thor 3. Tony Stark 4. Hawkeye 5. Sam Wilson.”

“Oh my god your too funny, but ok #5 would be Unhulked Bruce Banner 4. Thor 3. Hawkeye 2. Captain America…”

“Wait Captain America is only #2? Who is your #1 that quick sliver kid?”

“No, no it would be the winter solider.” You blush at the thought.

“Seriously Y/N? Your #1 is the ex-brain washed assassin? I never knew you liked the bad boys.” She chuckled.

“Yeah now have you seen him in the press conference? He is completely hydra free and trying his best to make up for all that he is done. Plus, did you look at the Avenger’s Fundraiser Calendar? It put the New York Firefighters to shame.”

“Yeah I guess your right. Well I think it is time to call in a night you have the early shift and I have to catch the red eye flight back home.”

“Right well if I don’t see you in the morning have a save flight. I will hold down the fort and make sure your crazy child of a dolphin doesn’t cause any trouble.” You laugh as you collected your dishes.

“Hey now Noir is an angle you just got to tell her that she is pretty.”

“Yeah ok. Goodnight Kami.”

“Goodnight Y/N try not to have to much excitement without me.” She smiled as she went into her room.

You spent a few more minutes scrolling on your phone, finally giving in to the darkness of sleep.

Your alarm woke you up way to early. You have a mild headache from the night before but nothing that a few headache pills couldn’t cure. You get up, get ready and make yourself breakfast. You were fully awake and headed out the door just in time to see the sun rise. To be honest sun raises where some of your favorite things about fish prep. Another perk is that you don’t have to be in uniform and you get to be the first face the dolphins see in the morning. You drive down to the pier parking and gather your stuff for the day. The ECZA has a lot for being such a small facility, the crown jewel being their natural lagoons for the bottlenose dolphins and California sealions. There was very little the extremists could say about the habitats at ECZA because they are perfectly catered to the needs of the animals. But that still doesn’t stop them from trying.

Once you get clocked in and put your stuff down you walk over to the lagoons. Your day had started perfectly normal but date had special plans for you. Dawn was just reaching the horizon and you could just barely make out a shadow on the docks. You were wondering how it could be, since you were the only dolphin staff member scheduled to be there that early and you had past the other two fish preppers on your way in. You carefully make your way to the docks where the stranger was. As you got closer you realize he was trying to light something.

“Hey what the hell are you doing!” You shout when you get close enough.

The stranger freaks out at the sound of your voice and drops whatever he lit on the docks and ran. As soon as whatever he lit hit the ground it exploded covering you in strange goo and knocking you straight into one of the arch ways. Your vision faded to black and you didn’t even feel yourself entering the habitats. As you sank into the habitat unable to move your mind tries to jump start something that would make you wake up. You don’t know what happened that morning but it changed your whole life.

Your coworkers heard the explosion and rushed to see what was going on. They both saw you fall into the water with the animals and frantically ran to save you.

“Quick go call the police!” One of them said to the other.

“Right!” Was all they said.

When your coworkers finally found you, they were amazed that you somehow had gotten pushed to the side of the lagoon but horrified buy your lack of breath. They started CPR immediately and by the time the emts arrived you were breathing again but unconscious.

When you woke up you heard the annoying sound of the heart monitor.

“Five more minutes.” You grumbled still half asleep and high on the pain meds.

“Jesus Christ Y/N your finally awake! Thank God. I am going to go get the doctor.” You hear the voice of your best friend say.

By the time she returned to the room with the Doctor you were fully wake and really confused as to why you were in a hospital. You couldn’t help but feel sick when they told you, that you were injured trying to stop fanatic on the dock. You didn’t remember anything about that morning other then that there was a beautiful sun rise. They kept you for observations and the police came to get your statement. You wish that you could have been more help but you honestly didn’t remember a thing. You had called and talked to your parents who were worried sick about you. You convinced them that you were ok and that there was no need for them to come all the way down. All in all, you spent a week in the hospital and a week at home recuperating. Not only did you have a concussion, but you had majorly sprained your ankle and had a few bruised ribs.

After the third day you were itching to get back to work. You felt fine physically and mentally you thought that if you stayed in any longer you just might crack. Through your torture one of the things that kept you sane was listening to the Avenger’s podcast. Hearing about the true heroes in the world always put a smile on your face.

Finally, the day came when you were cleared to go back to work. You couldn’t wait to get back in the water and educate your guests on the awesomeness that were the dolphins. When you arrived on the docks it was like you were in a crowded subway tunnel. You couldn’t focus on all the voices you heard and you were staring to lose your mind because you couldn’t focus on anything. You were grateful that your coworkers weren’t around to see your breakdown. They would send you straight back to the hospital.

You get on your knees trying to focus on something or someone. Suddenly there was a clear voice that called out to you.

“Y/N!” You open your eyes and look around to see if someone had finally noticed you.

“Y/N! Your Back! I am so Excited your back!”

“Who’s there?” You call out to who ever was trying to talk to her.

“Wait Y/N you can understand me?” the voice sound surprised

“Of course, I can hear you now come out so I can see you.”

“Y/N you can already see me. Look down! It’s me Lumetia!”

Your eyes go wide as you look down and sure enough right in front of you was your favorite dolphin.

“No Fucking Way.” Was all you said before you fainted from shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the reader's first ability? Would anyone reading want to communicate with animals? There are still a few more secrets in store for the reader and her animals. Also has anyone else heard of a freebie 5 or is it just me and my family :)


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader discovers her new abilities and tries to grapple with the new life she was given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Just a quick note, i hope you all enjoy this chapter and forgive any grammar mistakes. I do run my chapters through spelling and grammar checks but you all know that sometimes things slip through! Thanks for all the support and enjoy!

You weren’t sure how long you were out but when you came too you felt water being splashed in your face.

“Y/N are you ok? You didn’t break anything else, did you?” lumetia’s concerned voice came through.

“_No just my pride.”_ You thought to yourself as you slowly sat up and placed your hand on your head. As if it was going to take away the craziness that was going on.

“What’s a pride?” Lumetia answered.

Your eyes went wide. You were certain that you did not say that out loud.

“Lumetia what the hell is going on? How can I understand you? And how can you read my mind?” the anxiety was starting to creep up making your breathing erratic. And your vision was starting to grow fuzzy.

“I don’t know Y/N. I do know that you need to calm down. There’s nothing to gain by getting stressed.” Lumetia stated.

You always thought that she was the “voice of reason” within the dolphin groups.

“It probably has something to do with that guy who was trying to dump something into the habitat.”

“Oh yes! That morning was terrifying. I can remember bits and pieces about the shadow and what he was lighting. I think it was H.Y.D. or at least that was all I was able to see. You were so brave, running down to protect us. Then the loud boom came and threw you in the water. We all waited to see if you were going to swim up but you never did. So, me and Clarita went under you and tried our best to push you on to the shore where it was safe. Then you didn’t come back for a while and we all started to get worried. But now your back and everything is good again.”

“Well thank you for saving me but now I don’t know what to do. I have no idea what do to with this. Should I tell someone? No, they would just lock me up and do God knows what kind of test on me. No. No. I need to keep this between me and you guys.”

The other dolphins were coming in and started talking to you all at once.

“Ok Guys enough.” You waved your hands in the air trying to get them all to stop talking. But when you moved your hands a large wave washed over the dolphins out of nowhere.

“Holy shit did I do that?”

“We sure didn’t.” Terra commented.

“Terra shush.” Lumetia scolded

“Shit now I can move water? I am definitely way over my head.”

“Y/N listen I don’t know why you were given these powers but you have them. Now you can go forward and make our world better and the whole world a better place.” Lumetia said.

“Well Lumetia I am not just going to quit my job and join the Avengers, but your right there is no point in worrying about why this happened, I just need to move forward and discover the reaches of these new powers.”

All the dolphins clicked a whistled with excitement over the proclamation. When the vocals died down one of the younger dolphins swam up and asked

“What’s an avenger?”

“Oh Attina, they are a group of fantastic people who join together and save the world.” You say with a smile on your face. “They all have unqi….”

“Y/N Hey!! Come on up for a meeting.” You team lead called down to you.

You prayed that no one heard you talking to the dolphins or moving the water. They would for sure throw you back into the hospital. With a groan you stand up, your limbs protesting movement by going numb.

“_Well guys I will see you in a bit. Remember this is our little secret._”

“Coming right up Ally!”

You left the docks and made your way up to the office. When you walked in you were taken back by the sudden shouting of surprise. Your coworkers had thrown you a welcome back party, with streamers, noise makers and even a cake that reads “Our hero!”

“You guys!”

You couldn’t help the tears that were forming in your eyes.

“Y/N we are so happy that you are alright and back at work! We all missed you like crazy hence the welcome party!” Ally stated

You walked up to everyone and gave them all a big hug.

“You guys are the best coworkers anyone can ask for!” you say happily.

“Now everyone get a slice of cake and have a seat we need to have our morning meeting!”

The morning meeting went by quick and soon you were welcoming guests down to the docks. Interacting with the guest was the highlight of your day so you were excited about getting back into the swing of things.

You were walking down with another trainer and all the animal voices hit you like a freight train just like before. You swayed a little, mildly dizzy from the on slot of different voices. You can hear your coworker ask if you were okay. After a few deep breathes you focus on one voice, lumetia’s. You blink your eyes a few times and looked to your coworker.

“Its nothing Nancy. I think I got up to fast or something like that.

“Are you sure? It looked like you were going to pass out. Maybe you should talk to Ally about taking it easier today.”

“No really its fine. Besides I am not on much today so I will be good. Promise.” You tried to believe your own words. In reality you had no idea how you were going to make it through the day.

“Ok if you say so.”

You give her a smile and continued your way. As the day went on the beating voices receded to a light hum, and there wasn’t any major water moving on your part. You say your goodbyes to the other trainers and the animals. You promise the dolphins that they will see you tomorrow after they started protesting for you to stay longer.

On the drive home you couldn’t help but wonder how your live came to this. You were just a girl from a small town in the Midwest. Nothing special about you until now. You had no idea what the future held but you were going to try your damnedest to take control of these new powers and truly make the world a better place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter up! I think in the next chapter I am going to start working in the team and bucky. I am going on vacation in a few weeks and I am hoping to get a couple more chapters out for all of my works right now! Please leave comments and kudos! they light up my day!


	4. The Zoo Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to get Bucky out of his own with a trip to Brooklyn and a local Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the extreme delay. I struggled with the phrasing of Bucky's Point of View this chapter and where I wanted to take it. I hope you like it! And I don't own any of the Marvel characters!

“I feel cold. I feel completely frozen to me core. I need to get out of here! Why can’t I move? Why can’t I see anything? Steve? Where are you? Steve! STEVE!!!!”

Bucky shot up from his bed. The terrors of his nightmare fresh in his mind. He hears Steve rush into the room and feels a calm but steady hand on his shoulder.

“Buck, its ok you are safe.”

“It was like I couldn’t get warm Steve. I was just sitting in the cyro freezer just waiting for the pain to start.” Bucky confessed.

“I will never be able to image what you went through Buck. All I can do is be here when you are ready to open up.” Steve placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“I know Steve. I thought things would get better once I was acquitted of the crimes of _him_, and I was free to walk around a free man. It’s been years and the public still has fear about me. Its…. just…. I don’t know how to feel about it. And these damned nightmares do not help.” Bucky puts his head in his hands and lets out a deep sigh.

Steve looks down at his friend in sorrow. Bucky is right, it has been years since he became free of both hydra’s influence and the soldier’s crimes. Tony even let him move back to the compound after realizing that the soldier killed his parents not Bucky.

“Hey, get dressed we are going to get some coffee.” Steve announced.

“Steve it is 4 in the morning there is no place around here to get good coffee.” Bucky pointed out.

“That’s why we aren’t going around here.” Steve countered with a mischievous smile. “Be down in the garage in 10 minutes!” Steve told him while getting up and heading to his room.

Bucky looked at the door is friend just exited from.

“_He is still such a punk_.” Bucky thought to himself as he got up and headed to the shower. He needed to rinse away the nightmare and try to warm up his soul. Bucky made it down with 30 seconds to spare and saw Steve checking over their two motorcycles. Riding into the city was always a great way to clear his head. It took about 20 minutes to reach the skyline of Brooklyn when it should have taken 45. Sometimes being a super soldier had its perks.

Bucky followed Steve to a diner that held special memories. Duke’s Diner. It has been around forever. Steve and Bucky even went for cold sodas on hot summer days when they were kids. When Steve first brought him here after getting some of his memories back, he had started to cry. It was such a happy time of his life that withstood the tests of time.

They walked in and where greeted by Sonia, Duke’s great granddaughter.

“Morning Cap, Sargent! Your usual?”

“Yes, please Sonia! Through in a couple of those famous muffins your ma makes!” Steve requested

“You got it!” She said with a smile.

Bucky glanced outside. The block was starting to get busy with early morning workers heading to their jobs. Bucky often wondered how different his life would have been if he never went to war? Would he have gone into his father’s business or ventured out and started fresh? Would he ever had settled down with a nice dame, have the whole white picket fence live? These thought often left Bucky feeling bitter angry. Sonia bringing over their coffee and muffins broke him out of that trance before he could go further into the darkness of his feelings. Instead Bucky looked into his coffee and just felt sad.

Steve started in his small talk trying to distract Bucky from whatever was causing him to stare absent-mindedly into his coffee. It seemed to work as Bucky started to engage in the conversation. They sat there for hours talking about old memories, women, the team. By the time they left the dinner the sun had risen and people were out and about living their lives.

Not wanting to go back to the compound just let Bucky suggested walk. They set off in a general direction and came across Prospect Park and the Prospect Park Zoo. The Zoo was just about to open so Steve suggested that they wait and walk through. Bucky loved the idea.

Bucky always liked the zoo. Seeing all the different animals that he never would have gotten to see otherwise. He was happy to see that zoos had become for advanced and truly catered to the needs of the animals they housed. There was a peaceful calm over the zoo as they wondered through. They were the only ones around since it was first thing in the morning. They watched as the animals came out to enjoy their breakfast. Most of the keepers were too busy to notice the people walking around but one of them did noticed and recognized us right away.

“Oh, my goodness as I live and breathe its Captain America And Bucky Barnes!” she said calmly but excited.

“Hello Miss.” Steve stated

“Hi, omg. This is probably the best day of my life! Would you guys like a personal tour of the zoo? It’s the least I can do. After all this Zoo is still standing because of Avengers protecting it during the battle of New York!”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other and shrugged.

“We don’t have anything to do today other then train so why not!” Steve said. He didn’t want Bucky to go back to the compound with the darkness still in his mind.

“Sure. Sounds fun.” Bucky agreed.

The tour of the Zoo was a great time. The Keeper named Kia was incredibly knowledgeable about all the different species. She told Steve and Bucky how she got into the Zoology field. Originally, like all little girls, she wanted to work with dolphins. But through one of her internships she discovered that she had a greater love for terrestrial animals.

“The best facility for marine mammal encounters is East Coast Zoo and Aquarium. Its right on the boarder of Florida and Georgia. It has beautiful natural Ocean Habitats and their Zoo is to die for! If you gents are fans of Zoos then I highly recommend a trip down there!” Kia told them.

She glances down at her watch and sighs. “Well Captain, Sargent I am afraid I have to get back to work. Thank you again for coming to visit our small zoo!”

“It was our pleasure Miss Kia. Thank you for the personal tour. You and the whole staff do amazing things with these animals.”

Kia tries to hide a blush and walks back into an employee entrance.

“She seemed nice.” Steve commented

“Yeah she was.” Bucky responded, not falling for the bait Steve had laid out.

Ever since he was cleared of his crimes and the words were out of his head Steve had been trying to get Bucky back into the dating scene. While Bucky appreciated the effort, he still wasn’t comfortable opening up to someone new.

“You should go ask for her number.” Steve nudged

“No Steve I am good.” Bucky sighed

The turn of events was starting to put Bucky in a bad mood so Steve dropped the subject as they walked back to the bikes. The whole trip had made Steve started thinking about getting Bucky and honestly the whole team out of New York for a bit. And he had the perfect place in mind.

Drive back was quiet, and once they arrived back at the compound Bucky wandered back to his room to change for a workout.

“Friday where is Tony?” Steve asked the AI.

“Mr. Stark is in the workshop with Dr. Banner.” She responded.

“Thanks.”

The closer Steve got to the workshop the more shouting he could hear. This put a small smile on his face. Steve gave a knock and walked into the maelstrom of science chatter.

It took a second for the two to realize that he was in the shop.

“Look its Capiscle! To what do we owe the pleasure.” The genius pondered

“Tony, I had an idea I want to run past you. You have a moment?”

It looked like he was about to say something sarcastic but Dr. Banner interjected.

“I was actually just leaving! Tony we will continue this conversation later.”

“You know I was winning that fight!” Tony shouted after the Doctor. “What is this idea Spangles?”

“I think that the team needs a break from missions and deserve a vacation to a sunny location and have some fun.” Steve stated

“You mean the Star-Spangled man’s plan is to go on a trip to team bond?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. And I have a great location to do it! Fernandia Beach!” Steve stated in a matter of fact.

“Cap with all respect, what fun could be had at a small little beach town in where? A Carolina? When we could go anywhere in the world.”

“For one it is in Florida. Two it houses the world-famous East Coast Zoo and Aquarium. They have in-water dolphin and Sea lion programs that could humble the team.”

Tony looks at him, skeptically thinking about the idea.

“Fine Cap sounds fun I will have Pepper plan the trip! You can tell the team the great news. That we are going to meet some animals.” Tony deadpanned, only slightly intrigued about why Steve had this sudden idea.

Steve left with a smile and walked to tell the team the news. He hoped that meeting the animals will help Bucky open up more.

_“One can only hope_!” Steve thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. I don't typically write other Marvel characters so I hope that I got the Stark sass across well! Thanks for the support and love! Till next time!


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets help from 2 unlikely sources. One of them wasn't supposed to find out about their new abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Someone learns the readers secret! I drew inspiration for Kami from all of my best friends because all my friends are bosses! I hope you all enjoy!

It has been a few months since the incident and you feel like you are getting the hang of your new abilities. The animals have been more than patience with you, staying quiet when the other trainers were around so you weren’t distracted, helping you with your water bending. You gain more experience by re-watching an old tv show that you used to watch as a kid. It’s funny, when you were a kid you wished that you could be a water bender. Now here you are an actual water bender getting help from the very show that inspired you.

Your roommate laughed when you started binging the series again, calling you a giant nerd.

“Hey, I am a proud nerd and that is one of the reasons that you loved me!” you joked back.

You took all the notes that you could both from the show and the martial arts that the water bending style is derived from. When your roommate wasn’t home you practiced the moves you saw, surprised that they worked and helped you control your water bending.

Every second you were alone you practiced but sometimes things became too much and you broke down. You were never one for secrets and you hated keeping this from your family and your best friend. She was your rock when you were recovering from the accident and when you first came to the center. You were quite shy and not really one for going out but she would always drag you with her. Through her actions you became more confident and your circle of friends grew from just her to a few more than her.

As you were always in a debate with yourself on whether or not you should tell Kami, fate decided to make that choice for you. You thought that you had the night to yourself because Kami was on a date. You were about halfway through your water bending warm up routine and you didn’t hear the door unlock.

“Y/N?”

You frozen and the water that was surrounding you frozen and dropped to the ground. You could hear a pin drop because it was so quiet. Your heart was in your throat, and you couldn’t get control of your body to move. After what felt like forever Kami broke the silence.

“Oh my God Y/N you can move water! That is so amazing! Have you also been able to do this! Or is it a recent thing!” She screams as she rushes to scoop you into a back breaking hug.

You tense up instantly, your mind still racing to catch up to the turn of events.

“Kami I am so sorry I didn’t tell you! I was scared that you would run and call me a freak. No, I haven’t had these powers forever. They actually… they came around the same time as my accident.” You pull away sheepishly. “I can talk to the dolphins too. The first day back at work I got this major migraine right when I got to the docks. Then a voice I had never heard called out to me. It was Lumetia.”

You both sit down on the couch. You grasp her hands.

“Kami Lumetia spoke to me. Terra, Clarita, Attina they all spoke to me.”

“Oh my god Y/N that is amazing! This is why you started watching Avatar again! It totally makes sense and I understand why you wouldn’t want to tell anyone about it, even me. But now that I know I promise I won’t tell a soul. I promise on the bond of our friendship.” Kami sticks out her pinky for a pinky promise.

You smile and let out the biggest sigh in the world. You lock pinkies with her and smile.

“That is the biggest relief Kami! I don’t know how long I could have gone without telling you, or anyone for that matter. I still can’t tell me parents.”

“Y/N what are you going to do now that you have them? You should go ask the Avenger’s to be on their team! You would be able to get closer to a certain ex-brain washed assassin!” She says with a suggestive eye wiggle.

You shoved her playfully “Shut it Kami. I am not going to join the Avengers. They have enough team members. And besides who with take care of the dolphins and keep your sorry ass out of trouble.”

“Yeah whatever. All I am saying is that I will help you with anything you need. I will be a practice dummy, confidant, and distractor at work!” She stated forcefully.

“Thanks Kami I don’t know what I did to get a best friend like you!” You smiled and pulled her into another hug.

“Y/N show me some basic moves.” She was as giddy as a schoolgirl, eyes full of wonder.

“I don’t know Kami. I am not that good at anything right now.” You respond quietly

“Oh, come on Y/N! Just show me a little something something! Please! Please! Please!” She grabs my hands and starts shaking them excitedly.

“Ok, Ok, Okay! Kami jeez calm down.” You sigh.

You concentrate on feeling the water particles in air. You take a deep breath and feel the flow of the water, guiding the particles together creating little spheres of water. You move your fingers feeling the push and pull of the water as you move the spheres in a circle around your palm. You look up at Kami and your heart swelled at the sight. Her eyes were as bright as diamonds, filled with awe and amazement.

“Y/N you are the officially my coolest best friend!” She told you as you dispelled the particles back into the air.

“Oh Kami. Wait a minute!” You paused “Why did you come home early? I thought you had a date with that Lawyer you met?”

“Duke? That jerk texted me right when I got to the restaurant saying that he wasn’t going to make it.” She lets out a huff. “That was the second time he has cancelled on me. So, I texted him back saying to just lose my number.”

“Oh, Kami I am sorry you could always give him another chance.” You suggested.

“Hell, No Y/N. I am a Queen and if a guy doesn’t see that and keeps canceling on me then he doesn’t deserve my time!”

Now it was your turn to gaze in awe at your best friend. She was so confident and fearless. You could only try your best to be like her. Kami was true to her word helping you concentrate on honing your new-found abilities. She took you for a jog to a stretch of beach that she knew wasn’t visited frequently because on the rocky path to get there. It was a rocky way down that lead to a small cove. The beach was hidden because to the rocks that surrounded it. There was coverage and access to water, it was the perfect place to practice.

“Kami how did you know about this place?” You asked as you took in the area.

“I was paddle boarding a few weeks back and came across those cool looking rocks.” She pointed to the out crop a few meters out from shore. “I followed them in hear and found this awesome beach.”

“It is absolutely perfect Kami.” You feel a powerful surge of excitement that you used to gather a large amount water from the ocean. You moved with the flow of water contorting it into a spiraling waterspout, moving it across the beach then up into a cascading waterfall. You had no idea where that came from but it left you energized and surer of yourself. You were grinning from ear to ear when you turned to Kami. She had a soft smile on her face, like she knew something that you didn’t.

“That was beyond amazing Y/N!”

You stayed at the beach for a few more hours practicing and talking about work and other small things. When you finally called it a night, you were basically dragging your body to the bed. You collapsed on top off the sheets and sent a small prayer to who ever was listening, thanking them for this life and great friend. You still didn’t know where this new path in life would take you. You were content to live in the moment because you had all you needed in your life. What you didn’t know was that in a few months’ time you would becoming face to face with the man of your dreams and life was going to take another turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, another chapter down. I am feeling another Bucky Chapter next, maybe throwing in some Zoo related back stories. Thanks for all the kudos and comments. They really brighten up my day! Stay tuned and see you there!


	6. Memories of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky remembers something from his past. Then a mission shifts his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super excited about this chapter! I got a little carried away! I hope you all like it as it sets up our brooding Bucky to be healed by the power of animal love! As always I don't own Marvel Characters and there will probably be grammar mistakes! And note that the italics are the thoughts in Bucky's head! Thank you for reading.

After returning from the zoo Steve left to talk to Tony while Bucky went to his room to change for a workout. Training was all he thought he was good for, plus it helped him work out the frustrations that plagued his mind. One thing that Stark was always good for was having things in abundance, like gyms. Each wing of the compound has its own gym along with a main training facility for the new recruits. One way Bucky has been able to give back is to act as an instructor for the new recruits. But today he wasn’t feeling very social and decided to head to the private gym in Steve’s and his wing.

“Friday turn on Work out playlist four.”

“Yes Sargent Barnes.” The AI responded as a calm but edgy song started softly coming through the speakers.

Bucky gives his whole body a quick but thorough stretch, after which he heads to the treadmills for a quick 20 mile warm up. Running was something Bucky never liked but was good at, especially when he had to run to Steve’s aid growing up. It is also a calming way to start his workout. After about 45 minutes and 20 miles later Bucky heads over to the wall of punching bags. Tony had to develop a stronger bag just for Bucky and Steve, because he grew tired of replacing the slew of broke ones that were the result of their workouts. Still the bags only lasted a few more workouts compared to the normal bags. 

Bucky started his routine slowly; flashes of his earlier nightmare entered his mind.

_“I feel cold….” _Bucky’s breath starts picking up speed as his punches come harder and faster.

_ “I need to get out of here! Why can’t I move? Why can’t I see anything? Steve? Where are you? Steve!” _Bucky’s fists are reaching a fever pitch while his last moments of his nightmares dance across his vision.

_“STEVE!!!!” _One last punch sends the bag flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Bucky’s breath is ragged as his body comes down from the intense emotions.

Deciding to take a break Bucky heads to a bench to grab some water and look through some of the pictures he took of the morning at the zoo. The pictures reminded him of the times he and Steve would visit the Central Park Zoo way back when.

“_Bucky wait for me!” A teenage Steve yelled out. _

_“Come on Stevie, Dot and her friend are waiting for us at the Zoo’s entrance.” Bucky called back. _

_“Ah Bucky you know her friends are just going to look down on me.” _

_“Na Steve it will be a good time I promise! And after we will go and get some shakes!”_

_“Fine if you say so.” Steve said despairingly _

_“Bucky over here!” a voice rang out over the crowds_

_“Hi ya Dot you are looking swell this afternoon! Same to you Lynn.”_

_“Oh, hush Buck you’re going to make me blush. Let’s hurry up I hear that they have a new Sealion Exhibit!”_

_“That sounds amazing! We can head there first right Steve?” _

_“Yeah of course. Hi Lynn, how are you today?” Steve asked. _

_“I am doing just dandy Steve.” She replied. Steve was able to pick up the slight disappointment in her voice. _

_“Come a long love birds!” Bucky called back, him and Dot were already walking towards the new exhibits. _

_Steve and Lynn caught up slowly, meeting them in front of the habitat. _

_“Wow Bucky look at them animals. They look so interesting.” _

_“Yeah Dot they do. Wouldn’t it be so cool to be the ones working with them!” _

_“Bucky you belong right next to those animals! You both would work for food.” Lynn joked. _

_“Hey now I am a growing boy! But man, if I could, I would be right their working with them.” _

_“Ok Mr. Lion tamer lets go see the Elephants next!” Dot said as she pulled Bucky away from the Sea lions. _

Bucky was starting to get back some memories from his past. Whenever a new one emerged in his mind, he would write them down in the journals that Steve would give him. Bucky pulled up the notes section of his phone to jot down notes from the memory to transfer into his journal when Friday announced that there was going to be a team meeting in the common room in 20 minutes. Bucky let out a small sigh and left to go shower and get ready. Most of the relationships with the team have improved since he was cleared of charges and the trigger words. Even Stark had started to accept that he and the solider were different people and that Bucky wasn’t the man who killed his parents. But while their relationship was on the up Bucky knew that there still was a lot of work still to go.

Bucky was the last one to arrive in the conference room. Everyone had found their seats and where engaged in small conversations among each other.

“I would like to thank you all for coming and meeting.” Steve started, stopping all other conversations.

“I know that this team has been through a lot over the last few years.” He continued.

The members all gave silent agreements, for they all have had hardships in the past.

“I am happy with the progress we all have made in becoming a stronger team, which brings me to the purpose of this meeting.” Steve pauses for dramatic affect “The Avengers are going on vacation!”

The conference room erupts in excitement over the news.

Steve calls the group’s attention back.

“We are going to be heading to Fernandia Beach Florida. We are going to relax on the beach and go visit the world-renowned East Coast Zoo and Aquarium! Pepper has already contacted them and we will have the whole zoo to ourselves. Plus, we are going to be meeting their dolphins in the water. Families are welcomed and Thor will hopefully be joining us from Asgard.”

“Steve is this the same place where that trainer spent a week in the hospital after fending off an activist with a potential Hydra link?” Natasha asked with a dark tone.

Steve looked shocked at her question. Thinking back to the new about the incident. He didn’t put the two facts together as there was little evidence of Hydra’s involvement, plus it wasn’t Hydras MO.

“Yes, your right Nat. It is the same place but agents have investigated the accident and came back with inconclusive evidence that Hydra had direct involvement. It was over 6 months ago and since then nothing has been noted. I think that it will be a great place to relax and unwind.”

The Avengers all hummed in agreement while Bucky remained skeptical. As much as he enjoyed animals in the past, he was always worried that he would hurt them now.

An alarm broke the Avengers out of their conversations.

“Boss a Hydra Base in Eastern Europe has become active.” Friday informed Tony.

“Everyone wheels up in 10! Avenger’s Assemble!” Steve ordered as everyone rushed out of the room to get ready. The vacation all but forgotten.

The flight to the base was full of strategy meetings and debriefs. Friday reported that the Hydra base has remained abandoned for months but recently became active with Chitari weapons; now they were setting their sights on a local village.

“Something doesn’t feel right about this Steve. Hydra doesn’t openly attack villages without a reason.” Bucky chimed in.

“I know but we can’t sit by and wait for their plans to reveal themselves. Remember Shuri not only took the words out of your head but she also put in safeguards so that it can never happen again.” Steve tried to reassure.

“Sure, Steve but that hasn’t been tested and I don’t want to put the team in danger.” Bucky countered

“I will be right next to you the whole time Buck. Nothing is going to happen to you on my watch.” Steve stated in confidence. Bucky nodded in agreement even though in his heart he didn’t believe it.

It took about 5 hours to reach the base. By then the team had a solid plan to infiltrate.

Tony, Falcon, and Vision will take out any aerial threats while Nat and Clint sneak in to clear the way for the ground team, which was made up of Steve, Bucky and Wanda. Bruce stayed back to watch and asses from the jet.

“They have some big guns on the roof.” Tony stated through the coms. “It looks like they have upgraded their toys.”

“Just make sure that they don’t fire at the village.” Steve ordered “Nat Clint how’s our way in?”

The answer to Steve’s question was answered by an explosion at the front door.

“Never mind, ground team move in.” Steve ordered.

Bucky took a deep breath and followed Steve into the base. The team moved in unison just like they trained. They took out Hydra agents left and right as the moved forward into the base. A sound coming from Bucky’s 3 o’clock pulled him away from Steve and Wanda. As he approached a door at the end of a darkened hallway, he could hear the sounds of machines. As he breached the door, he was greeted with a giant room with cryo cylinders along the walls.

A chill worked its way up Bucky’s spine as he tried to maintain his composure. He advanced further into the room, all his senses on high alert. As far as he could tell the Cryo -freezers weren’t operational but that meant little to Bucky. At the end of the room was a wall of monitors. Bucky could see his team pushing back the Hydra soldiers.

“Welcome back soldat!” A voice came out of the darkness. Bucky whipped around gun at the ready. Whoever it was, was toying with him much like a cat toying with its dinner.

“You think you have escaped us but you know better than anyone that when you cut off one head two more take its place.” The voice was right behind Bucky materializing out of nowhere. Bucky felt the familiar prick of a needle. He spun around catching the thug by the neck. The Hydra agent dropped the needle on the ground as his eyes rolled back into his head. Bucky dropped the agent when he saw the life leave his face.

“I think I have been compromised.” Bucky called through coms.

“What!” Steve screamed. “Bucky what is your location?”

“I don’t know I am in a room with cryo-freezers. Some hydra agent injected me with something… ugh I don’t know what it is doing.” Bucky stated as he stumbled across the room.

“Stay right there we are coming to you.” Steve ordered.

A fog started to come over Bucky’s vision and Steve’s voice sounded like it was miles away. Bucky tried to shake his head as to try and clear it from his mind. He heard footsteps approaching and saw more Hydra agents enter the room. Bucky opened fired; he was not planning on being surprised again. Voices called out to him. It sounded like Steve and Wanda. But he knew that it was just another one of Hydras tricks. He kept the agents in his line of sight, firing when they dared to approach. Bucky heard a grunt and had satisfaction that he had hit his target.

Suddenly his sight went red and he could clearly hear Wanda’s calming voice.

“Sleep Bucky. Rest now.” The voice called out.

Bucky felt all the fight leave his body as he collapsed into unconscious. It wouldn’t be until three days later when Bucky woke, that he learned that he shot Steve while under the poisons influence. Even though it was a clean shot and Steve was healed by the time he woke up Bucky felt extremely guilty.

Steve worried that all the progress Bucky had made over the past months would have been for nothing. As Bucky started retreating to his shell, Steve knew that his only hope of saving Bucky from his regression was the vacation to see the Zoo. Little did he know that the vacation was going to be Bucky’s saving grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a chapter! Like I said I was super excited for this chapter. I have also outlined the rest of the chapters for this story which I can't wait to share with you all! there will be some trying times ahead for the reader and Bucky! Stay tuned!! Thanks again for all of the support! The kudos and comments always make me smile!


	7. Coffee is Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader recalls the moment the Zoo announced the team was visiting. Fast forward to the big day and nothing seems to go the readers way. But she did meet an stranger with the clearest blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am excited to get back to this story! I have at least 11 chapters out lined for this story. There might be more depending on how carried away I get. Like with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! ** I don't own any Marvel characters.

“Now is the time to Seize the day, stare down the odds and seize the day_…” _

The sound of your alarm wakes you from your deep slumber. You groan as you force yourself awake.

“_Damn I was having a great dream.” _Your face blushed as you remembered the steamy dream involving your favorite tall dark and handsome avenger. These dreams were becoming a nightly occurrence since Joan, your director, informed the whole zoo that the Avengers and their families have rented out the zoo for the whole day. You couldn’t help but let your mind drift back to that staff meeting 2 weeks ago.

_Joan just made the zoo changing announcement that the Avengers were coming to the East Coast Zoo and Aquarium. Which left everyone was buzzing at the news. _

_“I wonder what they are truly like?” a co-worker asked. _

_“You think Thor is actually taller than Captain America?” some else asked a friend._

_“This is going to be the best day of my life!” You recognized the last voice as your darling roommate Kami. You give her an expectant look. _

_“Oh, come on Y/N. I know for a fact that you are just as excited as the rest of us. You know that the literal man of your dreams will be coming right?”_

_You blush and gave her a small smile. _

_“Why live in a fantasy when all your dreams are already right in front of you.” a voice called out. _

_“Travis. To what do we owe this great pleasure to?” Kami say before you can even say a word. _

_“Oh, nothing Kami. I just wanted to talk to you guys about the amazing news.”_

_“Yeah its going to be great Travis, to meet them and with their help hopefully get a better word out the zoo and conservation.” _

_“Such a typical Y/N answer, always looking for the positives in life. One of your more redeeming qualities.”_

_“Wow Travis you really know how to charm a girl.” Kami voiced her disgust. _

_“Any way Y/N I just want to ask if you wanted to go have dinner with me the night before they get here.” _

_“Oh… um… I don’t know Travis. Kami and I always have a roommate dinner the night before big events. So yeah I am going to pass on the invite.” You stammer out and walk away with Kami hot on your heels. _

_Travis was the cowboy Casanova of the ECZA. He was a senior level carnivore keeper who was the human embodiment of his animals. Once he locks on to a target, he will stop at nothing until they relent and agree to date him. When you first started at the Zoo you had heard rumors about him but didn’t think much of it since you were hardly up at the zoo and didn’t really mingle with the other departments. It wasn’t until last year’s Christmas party that you even saw him let alone spoke to him. But ever since then he decided that you were next on his list. You never agreed to any of the dates that he asked you out on, always coming up with valid reasons. But the longer you held out the more intrigued he became. Like the animals under his care he was a predator who lived for the hunt. _

_One of Travis’s buddies nudge him in the shoulder noticing your fleeting figure. _

_“Hey man when are you going to see that she is never going to happen.”_

_“Oh, don’t you worry some day soon she will be mine.” He says sternly with conviction._

_“That guy always gives me the creeps. I don’t know why you never just say back off.” Kami says when they are out of ear shot from the other keepers. _

_“He is a harmless flirt. I think he is just trying to act all tough because he is hiding some deep emotions.” You try and rationalize_

_“Or he is just a dick Y/N and you are too nice to say ‘Bippidi bobbidi back the fuck up!’”_

_You laugh at her and change the subject with a small hmm. She was right though, you liked to see the best in people and show compassion. It was the reason people sometimes would take advantage of you and your kindness, ending up in long term situations you couldn’t escape from. You hardly ever say no to your friends and are always one to lend a helping hand with anyone which helps you be a better trainer and care giver to your animals. _

_“You are such a bleeding-heart Y/N, but you are my bleeding heart. You do realize that with such a big-name group of superheroes coming they are going to be on our asses to make sure everything is clean and perfect. It is going to be worse than a USDA and IMATA inspection combined.”_

_“Yeah it is going to be a rough few week but I think it will be amazing.” _

You slowly get ready and make your way out of your apartment to head to the coffee shop before going to work. For whatever reason, the shop that you usually go to choose today of all days to be closed for renovations. With a huff you hurry to your car and rush to the shop that is closer to work. You send a quick text to Kami who was wondering where you had gone so early before work. Fernandina Beach rush hour wasn’t like the bumper to bumper traffic you were used to back home. But it was enough of a delay to increase your frustration. When you finally got to the coffee shop you weren’t in the best mood and you were trying your best to pull yourself out of the funk. After all, today was the day that the Avengers were coming to your Zoo, you had to be at your best.

You were to far into your own head when you didn’t even notice the wall of muscle that you ran into. You hear a mumbled curse and the thunk of coffee hitting the pavement. You quickly realized you had run into someone forcing them to drop their drinks.

“Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn’t see you there. Please let me help you.” You try to bend down and pick up the mess you made when an unusually strong breeze came though and threw off your balance causing you to fall, again, into the wall of muscle. You feel a pair of strong hands steady you and help you stand.

“Its ok miss, coffee is coffee and I should have been more aware of my surroundings.” The strangers voice was like smooth silk.

You slowly raise your gaze and found yourself drowning into two crystal blue pools.

“I… um... please.” You tore your gaze away quickly then looking back up “Please let me make it up to you let me buy you another cup.” You step around the man and go to open the door.

“No that’s ok I am actually a little late for a meeting. But maybe we will see each other around…?”

You hear him hesitate to prompt you to tell your name.

“Oh Y/N” you place a hand on your chest.

“James.” Was all he said before turning and walking away.

You watch him while holding the door for other patrons to leave the shop. A saying you heard in a movie pops into your mind as you see the strangers figure disappear.

“_I hate to see you leave, but I love to see you go!” _

You fight back a blush and run into the shop.

You didn’t realize the time that was spent during your coffee disaster. So, now you were rushing to work trying to make it on time. You had already told your lead that you might be late but you wanted to try and make it, and with a minute to spare you walked into the office and handed everyone their drinks. You had to hurry across the habitats, blocking out the dolphin’s excited voices. Something you were getting better at with practice.

“I am so sorry I am late. The normal shop was closed, then traffic was a bitch, then I had a coffee accident ugh what a morning.”

“Y/N take a deep breath you are right on time the Avengers are here but they are up at the upper Zoo getting a grand tour. They will be down here after lunch. Which reminds me. Since the facility is closed in the morning we will focus on cleaning and sessions. After lunch, there will be a special presentation for the team with me, Kami and Y/N. During that time everyone will be helping with the show or finishing up some sessions. After the show there will be a meet and greet with the team to give our animals a break. After the meet and greet the Avengers will sperate into teams and do programs. Y/N you will take one of the groups with Kage, Kami will take Lumetia and be a group, Char you are going to take Terra and a group. All the others I will assign as monitors when the time comes. For now, enjoy the morning and remember to be on your best behavior and represent the Zoo.” Ally concluded the meeting and everyone went about the opening tasks.

“Today is the day right Y/N!” a voice popped into your head you looked down to see one of your favorite grey faces.

“Yes, Kage it is! The avengers are here and they are going to come to the show and do a program. So, you pass the word to everyone to be on their best and no fighting!”

“Of course, Y/N coming right up.” He says excitedly as he jumps away. You let out a small chuckle.

The morning goes by fast and slow but soon it was time for the show. You don your show skin and prepare the fish for the show. You peek out from behind the pillars and see the team start to descend into the seats. They all look so relaxed and intimidating at the same time. You notice the person next to Captain Rogers seemed familiar. You assume that is Bucky Barnes but you are to far away to see any details. Just the thought of performing in front on _the_ Winter Solider, Captain America’s best and oldest friend, and your hearts secret desire has your stomach in knots.

You push away the butterflies and you meet up with the other trainers. You soon hear the music start playing through the speakers. You couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear while you ran out and gave the performance of your life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. What a cute chapter. I loved writing the quirkiness of the reader because I am just as quirky. The dolphin Kage is inspired by one of my favorite dolphins that I currently work with and you all will learn his back story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to seeing what comes next. Thank you for all your support and feel free to comment and kudos the story.


	8. Oh What a Beautiful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes wanting to get some fresh Florida air and some coffee. Its a beautiful morning for a stroll but there is a 100 % chance of cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter was so fun to write. Bucky is just as cute as the reader and just as awkward. Please forgive any grammar mistakes and I do not own any marvel characters. Please enjoy!

Bucky shoots up, sweat dripping from his brow. It takes him a few moments to remember where he was.

Mission.

Steve.

Healed.

Zoo.

Hotel.

Safe.

Bucky lets out a deep breath calming himself. After the mission that went sideways the trip to the zoo was pushed back allowing time for both Steve and Bucky to recover from the events. Bucky still felt extremely guilty for shooting Steve because he was the one to pull the trigger, not the solider, him. Bucky went back to therapy to work through the trauma and was finally getting put back together.

Bucky shifted to look at his phone to check the time. There was still time before he had to meet the team to head over to the zoo. Bucky quickly looked up if there were any coffee shops near by to warm up the chill in his heart.

After a few minutes of scrolling Bucky found one within walking distance and began to get dressed.

“_It’s a beautiful day._” Bucky thought to himself. Bucky felt more relaxed with every breath he took. The smell of the ocean mixed in with the faint smells of baked goods. He looks up and sees that he has reached the shop. There is quiet a line considering the time of day which gave Bucky a slight pause. Bucky adjusted his ball cap and waiting patiently till his turn. During his wait he took in the surrounding area.

The coffee shop has a mom and pop feel to it and it remained him of Duke’s back in Brooklyn. The color scheme was a pale yellow that burned gold with the morning sun, mixed with pale blue stripes. Adoring the walls where pictures of the local beaches and the shop through out the ages. Bucky was so charmed by everything he saw that he almost didn’t notice it was his turn. The women behind the counter greeted Bucky with a smile which Bucky returned. He glanced over the menu giving the women time to recognize him. When he returned her gaze, Bucky saw the recognition. Bucky silently pleaded with the women to not to say anything. The women looked at him softly giving him a silent nod, letting him know that she won’t cause a scene.

Bucky nodded back to her returning her soft smile and placed his order. Once he paid, he moved to the side allowing more people to put in their order. Bucky sent a silent prayer to God, thanking him that no one had recognized him. Bucky looked down at his watch noticing that he was going to be late for the team breakfast.

“_Oh well._” Bucky thought to himself, happy that he also ordered a cinnamon roll which he had eaten in a matter of minutes. It was one of the best rolls Bucky has ever had. Bucky took his coffee from the worker and gave a quick thanks. Bucky felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to see Steve had sent him a message wondering where he was. Bucky sent back a response and put his phone back into his pocket as he walked out the door.

Normally Bucky was better at noticing his surroundings, was after all the Winter Solider. But today, Bucky was so relaxed and focused on his phone that he didn’t realize the women lost in her own world until it was too late.

The women collided with him right in the chest causing his coffee to be sacrificed to the ground. Bucky didn’t have time to think about that when he gets trapped by a musical sounding voice apologizing profusely. Bucky comes to his senses and looks down to see the women bending down to pick up the coffee she spilt. Suddenly she is falling forward from a strong gust of wind and Bucky reacts quickly steadying the women before she falls face first into the pavement.

“It’s ok miss, coffee is coffee and I should have been more aware of my surroundings.” Bucky responded

Bucky helps the women up and gets a glimpse of their (Y/E/C) eyes. For a moment Bucky’s world freezes in the best way. The women’s eyes are so beautiful that Bucky forgets to breathe. Bucky’s brain kicks back into gear realizing he is staring and hears the women ask to make it up to him by buying another cup. Bucky looks down at his watch again realizing he was going to be beyond late to breakfast. The women moves to open the door for him.

“No that’s ok I am actually a little late for a meeting. But maybe we will see each other around…?” Bucky trails off hoping to catch the women’s name.

“Oh Y/N” she replies.

_“Y/N_” Bucky smiles

She looks at him expecting to hear his name.

Bucky panics for a moment before answering with James. With that Bucky walks away with a small smile on his face.

The walk back to the hotel was quick. The closer Bucky got the more he was preparing for the curious looks of his teammates who no doubt was wondering where he was.

“There he is the Lost Tin-man!” Bucky heard Starks voice carry across the hall. Bucky groans.

“Hey Buck. Was there a giant line at the coffee shop?” Steve asks

“And where is your coffee? Did ya chug it down?” Sam teased.

“Something like that.” Bucky smiled.

Steve knew there was something more behind the smile but before he could ask more Peppers voice called out saying it was time to head to the Zoo.

The team congregated into the vans all buzzing about the trip to the zoo.

Bucky barely noticed the scenes passing by, his mind was occupied by his strange but amazing interaction.

The zoo came into view and Bucky saw a few people standing in front of the entrance.

The team climbs out and are greeted by the owner of the Zoo and the Director of Animal Care.

“Welcome Avengers and families. We are honored you have chosen our Zoo to visit.” They direct us to follow through the entrance explaining the itinerary for the day.

“During the morning you will be given a tour of the zoo and be given chats by our animal specialists. Ms. Potts has arranged a catered lunch, after which you will head down to the Ocean habitats to see a special presentation from our marine mammal trainers. After which there will be time for you and out trainers to ask questions. Then you are all welcome to split into smaller groups to participate in our in-water programs.

Bucky who has been looking around the beautiful indoor gardens they were walking through hears that they were getting in the water with the animals and starts to worry.

Steve sensing Bucky’s hesitation lightly grips his shoulder reassuringly.

The owner leaves the team to the Director who guides us through the breath-taking zoo. Kia from Prospect Park Zoo was not exaggerating the Zoo’s beauty and state of the art exhibits.

The Barton children loved the primate area while Thor was commenting on the fact that there were lions big enough to ride back in Asgard.

All the keepers were incredible. Quickly moving past being starstruck and maintaining their professionalism.

They answer every possible question the team could ask.

However, there was one keeper that was odd.

He introduced himself as Travis the lead carnivore keeper. While he was professional with the rest of the team Bucky couldn’t help but feel like Travis was constantly glaring at him.

“_Weird_.”

Lunch quickly came and went. Before long, the team was making its way down into the stone stadium. Bucky could see that the people who built the zoo spared no expense in creating a stadium that literally blends into the cliff face.

Bucky could see the dolphins in the back habitats swimming and splashing enjoying their free time. Bucky looks towards the stage and sees some of the trainers looking around the pillars. One looks like the women that he ran into this morning. Bucky couldn’t get a good look as the trainer quickly turns away behind the pillar and wall.

“_No, it couldn’t be_” Bucky shakes his head and the thoughts of coincidence.

The team takes their seats and soon the music start signaling the start of the show. The trainers strut out onto the stage excited to perform.

As Bucky looks into the faces of the trainers as they come out. As Bucky investigates the face of the last trainer his heart skips a beat for it was the face of the women of his fateful encounter.

“_Well I’ll be damn_” Bucky thought. This show just got even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that cuteness? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There are many more to come but with the world slowly opening back up it might be a few weeks. Thank you all for all the support and please continue to like and comment on the chapters. They make my day! Stay safe everyone!


	9. The Show Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader performs in the dolphin presentation and Bucky realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. I hope I have done the show justice. This is the first time trying to write like this and I based most of the show off of what my facility is doing right now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Again I don't own Marvel Characters and I suck at grammar!

Shakira’s Waka Waka starts to blare through the stadium invigorating both you and your small audience. You and the you trainers prance to center stage and pick up the animals. Over the pass few months you have gotten better at channeling out the dolphin’s voices of excitement while doing the shows. You feel that both you and all the dolphins have improved your relationship due to your powers and your coworkers can tell. They could see that all the animals have begun to relax and be peaceful more than they have been in the past which is mutually beneficial for all involved. An era of peace had come to the ECZA dolphin stadium and you could not have been happier.

You send the animals on their first behavior which has them jumping high above the water and diving back in. While they are jumping you and your fellow trainers are clapping to the beat of the song while paying off as the animals jump out of the water. There was always something about being on stage performing that made your heart swell with pride. You were a shy kid growing up and each show you preformed in made you realize just how far you have come. You move on with a smile to your next behavior which is called a clap away where the dolphins turn toward the stadium seats and wave their pectoral flippers. The last behavior of the show opener was one of your favorites, the remote slide out. The ECZA stadium is a wonder with its ocean fed natural lagoons and stadium seats carved directly from the cliff face. One of the coolest features of the stadium was the sandy shores a few feet in front of the stadium walkway. This feature allows the dolphins to slide up and pose for all the guest in the stadium and be enough in the water that they can slide back into the water and return to station.

All four animals were sent on their remote slide out and everyone on stage paid off by putting their hands up showcasing the spectacular animals. You bridge them off their slide out and you can hear the announcer begin the show as you reinforce Kage for a job well done.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we want to welcome you to the East Coast Zoo and Aquarium dolphin stadium. We have a special show put together showcasing our amazing animals! Let us start by introduction the stars of our show Noir, Lumetia, Kage, and Terra with their trainers Kami, Ally, and Y/N. Let give them a big round of applause!”

You all tap your foot twice to signal for the dolphins to wave to the crowd with their flukes while you wave with your hands. Your eyes couldn’t help but drift to a certain blue eyed solider who you happened to have embarrassed yourself in front of this morning. As you thought back to the incident you could feel a 5-alarm blush creep across your face.

“_Get a grip Y/N!_”

You thought to your self as you vaguely hear the announcer move on to the next section, which showcases the dolphin’s anatomy. You asked the animals behaviors that presented the features of the animals in a fun way. The section ended with a speed swim race across the lagoon. You couldn’t help the giant smile growing on your face when you listened to the dolphin’s trash talking each other while they raced. You had to stifle a giggle from Kage’s bragging about winning the race.

The show continued and from your perspective the Avengers seem to have been enjoying the show. After Kami had one of the Barton children come down to meet Noir and Lumetia it was time for your favorite part of the show. Water work. This was the time that you could just enjoy the company of your dolphins in their environment. You could hear the gasp of the Avengers as you dove into the water from the stage.

“Now everyone remember to be on your best behavior during this section. Noir you know I am talking to you!” You thought to the dolphins.

“But Y/N I want to show off my new behavior.” Noir whined.

“Kami hasn’t signed you off it yet which means you still have some work. Don’t worry you will have the chance to come see us in a minute. Now Kage lets show them how it is done.”

“Right Y/N” Kage answers

First you grab on to his pectoral flippers and spin like you are dancing in the water. You then had a quick splash fight that got the Avengers laughing. You hold Kage’s flipper while laying back, both of you enjoying the sun hitting your bodies. After a few more behaviors you moved on to the advanced water work. You guided Kage to your foot and he pushed you across the lagoon gracefully. As you went across you raised your hand and waved to the Avengers in the seat. After you fed Kage a few fish and had Lumetia pointed over to you, you paused to talk to them.

“Alright you guys are you reading to do this triple bow?” you asked them with your thoughts. 

“Yes!” they said in unison.

You place your hands on their backs and dove with them to the bottom of the habitat. You stop for a moment for them to settle their rostrums on your feet and for a dramatic pause.

“Let’s do it!” You think and then you are off like a rocket soaring through the water and into the air. You feel the peak of the rocket and push off Kage and Lumetia’s rostrums and pike dove back into the water. Nothing could compare to the rush you got when flying through the air. While still underwater you sense Kage being pointed back to you.

“That was a great bow Kage I am so proud of you! Now let’s end this section with a step off and finish up the show with a bang!”

“Right!” Kage responded has he moved to your foot.

You guided him to the stage and when you saw the wall you felt Kage move underneath you to push you up on to the stage. You spin around to the crowd and gave a small wave and proceeded to reinforce Kage.

The last part of the show was comprised of multiple aerial behaviors done by the animals with a big bang finish of two stand on water work behaviors. You and Kami stepped off on to the stage again ended the show with a team slide out and a fluke wave. You give your last fish and run off the stage waving.

“OMG Y/N that water work was amazing! I knew that you had been working hard on your triple bows but I didn’t know that you were cleared on them! It was awesome!”

“Thanks Kami you know I couldn’t have done it without Kage and Lumetia. And Nior was such a good girl holding aside for the water work.”

“Yeah she was!”

“Great job Kami and Y/N! I think that was a good show for the Avengers. Now go into the office and try off and be up in the education room in 15 for the meet and greet.

“Right!” You say together as you walk off to the office to change and get dry.

Bucky’s point of view

The show had begun and Bucky’s suspicions about the girl from the coffee shop being the trainer he saw were confirmed. The announcer had listed off the names of the dolphins and their trainers with Y/N being one of them.

When he heard your name, he became even more focused on the show. Steve noticed the shift right away.

“Is Y/N someone you know?”

“No… I mean… I met her this morning. She a… ran into me and knocked my coffee down. I didn’t think I would actually see her again. I only got her name.” Bucky smiled to himself.

“The world works in mysterious ways.” Steve confirms deciding immediately that he likes the girl who brought the smile back to his friend’s face.

Steve found himself more interested in watching Bucky’s reaction than the actual show. He would chuckle to himself when he caught Bucky gasping at the animal’s behaviors.

“Steve do you see that. They are in the water with the animals. Y/N looks completely in her element. Oh my God she is being pushed across the water.” Bucky gushes.

“Yeah I can see that Buck.” Steve smiles

Bucky couldn’t believe the grace that you were demonstrating with your animals. He could tell that you had a bond with all the animals in the show. Bucky saw a second dolphin being pointed over to you.

“_I wonder what kind of behavior she will do next?”_

Bucky watched with bated breath as he saw you swim down under the water with the two dolphins. Seconds where ticking by and Bucky was growing concerned that you hadn’t come up for air yet. The next thing he knew he saw you being pushed out of the water by the dolphins.

It was like time had stopped you and he were the only two people in the world. Bucky saw you dive back into the water and he let out the breath he had been holding. Watching you perform that behavior took his breath away. Bucky had to take a couple deep breathes to regain his senses. Bucky then watched as you stepped off back on to the stage waving. You were beyond amazing, and Bucky knew that he was already starting to fall for you.

“_Stop it you fool. You are too damaged for her.”_ A dark voice creeped into Bucky’s mind.

Bucky shook the voice out of his head and enjoyed the rest of the show. Bucky watched as you ran off the stage and began to stand up and stretch out his legs. Bucky could hear the announcer direct the team into the education room.

“Hey Barnes, did you enjoy the show?” Natasha asks as the team moves to follow the worker to the meet and greet.

“Yeah I did, it’s a long way from the Zoo shows back in the 40’s. Right Steve?”

“You bet. This whole Zoo is amazing compared to the ones back then.”

“Yeah modern technology, but I could have sworn I saw tears in your eyes when that trainer was in the water.” Natasha wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

Bucky blushed but stayed silent as he moved into the room.

Natasha looked over to Steve who just shrugged his shoulders.

The team began to mingle with the staff that had made their way up to the room. Most of the questions they were answering were the typical ones they always got. Bucky found it interesting that the trainers from the dolphin area had yet to come up. But as soon as he thought about them, they appeared in different clothes dried off from the show. There was a war inside Bucky as he saw you. One side begged for him to go over and approach you and the other filling his head with horrors to prevent him from making contact. The war had come to a screaming halt when Bucky looked up to see you standing Infront of him.

“Well I guess we meet again James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! They almost have a complete conversation! I have ideas for the next chapter but don't know when I will be able to get around to sitting down and writing it out. Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They make me smile! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I have high hopes for this story! I hope that you all come along for the ride! Feel free to comment and kudos the story. They make me smile!


End file.
